Ternura
by Luka-sama
Summary: Todos incluida a veces Marinette, dudan que esa relación fuera a durar mucho. Pero Claudius tiene esos momentos, que hacen que la chica piense que salir con él no fue mala idea. Masculino Chloé x Marinette.


_Continuación de Amarillo y rojo, Pero no es necesario leerlo para comprender de que trata. Chloé versión masculino tiene nombre de Claudius._

 _Ladybug No me pertenece._

 **Ternura**

Cuando Marinette acepta salir con Claudius Bourgeois, no sabe si hace lo correcto. Todos le dicen que es una mala idea, incluso ella varias veces se plantea si fue buena idea hacerlo, más veces de las correctamente necesarias. Salen cuando ella no le dice que es Ladybug, pero si sabe que él es King Bee. Es mucho tiempo después cuando le revela su identidad, pero o se ve afectado y la acepta de forma mucho más calmada de lo que pensó.

Incluso aunque anteriormente había sido un fan de Ladybug, Claudius no ve al héroe, la ve a ella.

Pero eso no importa.

Claudius es una persona…complicada.

Si, complicada es la palabra perfecta.

No solo por ser un chico rico, el hijo del alcalde de Paris o tener uno de los peores temperamentos junto carácter que alguien podría conocer. Claudius es un niño orgulloso, que interpone su ego ante los demás y no admite que se equivoca nunca.

Viéndolo de esa manera.

Marinette no comprende porque sale con él.

Es un chico difícil, molesto, admite que es atractivo, pero no tan atractivo para ignorar sus puntos malos.

Pero aun así…están esos momentos, que la hacen confundirse.

.

—Toma—había dicho un día de lluvia cuando salieron temprano de clases.

Llevaban una semana juntos y ella no entendía aun si hizo lo correcto en aceptar su invitación para ser pareja formal. Habían peleado desde que tiene memoria y saber que la ama de un pronto a otro, la hace confundiese. Aún seguía molestándola, llamándola mocosa y diciendo comentarios hirientes sobre su peso, que hacía que todos apostaran a que su noviazgo no duraría mucho.

Pero ahí estaba él, viéndola con tranquilidad mientras extendía su costosa chaqueta luego de verla estornudar.

Ella lo vio confundida, antes de aceptarla con dudas y ponerse la chaqueta, sintiendo el calor y el olor inundarla de forma algo embriagadora.

—Gracias—musito débilmente aun aturdida.

Entonces el chico sonrió, muy levemente, pero de forma sincera.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron contra su voluntad.

.

A pesar de ser novios, ambos seguían competiendo por notas en el salón de clases. Claramente no le ganaban a Max, para molestia de ambos tampoco a Adrien, pero luchaban siempre por el tercer lugar. Pero en esa ocasión Claudius había ganado por medio punto, lo que la hizo a ella gemir enojada y estar de mal humor todo el día. Verlo jactarse ante los demás y verla con cara de victoria, le hizo querer aplastar su sonrisa contra el pavimento.

—Vamos a celebrar—había dicho tomándola de la mano y separándola de Alya.

No quería ir.

No quería celebrar un triunfo que no era suyo.

Lo vio de mala forma mientras intentaba escapar de su agarre.

—Iremos a la heladería que tú querías, no seas niña—dijo Claudius captando su atención.

No le había dicho a él directamente, solo se lo había dicho a Alya. Este se sonrojo cuando vio su mirada penetrante en su persona.

—No tiene de malo escuchar a tu novia hablar sobre algo que quiere—se defendió torpemente con un tartamudeo nervioso.

Aun seguía sonrojado.

Ella sonrió antes de aceptar la mano del chico, sintiendo algo de diversión.

.

Claudius la visitaba muchísimo como King Bee, siempre entrando a su habitación por las noches, viendo sus diseños aun cuando no lo dejaba, jugando video juegos o viendo películas. Generalmente se aprovechaba para comer gratis y muchas veces dormitaba en su cama con música. Aunque eran novios no eran de besarse mucho, a pesar que antes de pedirle que fueran novios el chico le robo dos besos, ahora que eran novios eran pocos.

Lo cual la hacía dudar.

Al principio eso estaba bien, pero ahora ella notaba que había algo raro.

¿No la quería?

¿No la veía atractiva?

Ella había sido deslumbrada por Adrien mucho tiempo, pero aun así siempre estaba ese interés que surgió al conocer a Claudius desde niño y ser rivales. Que ahora con dos meses como novios, se transformó en un gustar. No es que este no le hubiera dicho que la quería, pero ella ahora quería más.

Lo vio fijamente mientras él luchaba con su tarea de historia, alzando la vista al sentir su intensa mirada.

—¿Sucede algo?—cuestiono este confundido, con su kwami comiendo tranquilamente un poco de jalea en la mesa.

Desvió la vista a sus labios un segundo, antes de ver por la ventana frustrada.

—Nop—dijo asiendo un acento en la "p".

El chico la vio con una ceja arriba claramente no creyendo sus palabras.

En un rápido movimiento, unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos como un aleteo. Si bien las primeras veces había sentido un pequeño vuelco en el estómago ante la sensación, esta vez era un extraño vacío gigante, con revoltijos y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Al separarse se quedó boquiabierta con las mejillas rojas.

El chico sonrió de forma coqueta.

Su corazón volvió a latir.

—Parecía que por fin querías un beso—hablo de forma maliciosa antes de volver a besarla.

La tarea quedo olvidada después de eso.

.

Ella había rechazado a Adrien cuando este se enteró de quien era Ladybug, este sabía que lo rechazaría, pero igual lo había intentado para darle una vuelta a la página del libro. Fue un mal chiste saber que tu amor platónico pasado, era el mismo chico que perseguía a su alter ego. Por eso había terminado en el arco del triunfo a media noche, viendo a la ciudad de forma perdida.

Sintió una presencia sentarse a su lado sin decir ninguna palabra.

King Bee, había descubierto lo mismo hace unas semanas y probablemente esperaba eso.

Sin decir nada el chico tomo su mano.

Por primera vez en la noche sintió calidez.

.

Había aprendido que a Claudius no le gustaban las muestras de afecto públicas, en público siempre hacia comentarios sarcásticos, la empujaba juguetonamente y berreaba como un consentido. Puede que gracias a eso, todos pensaran que la relación que tenían por un año, no fuera a durar más. Pero en privado el chico siempre la acorralaba, la veía con ojos llenos de emociones y le daba los besos que la hacían olvidar su nombre.

Como en ese momento que estaba entre los casilleros, el chico besando descuidadamente su cuello y ella mordiendo su labio para evitar gemir.

—Claus—le llamo entre un pequeño jadeo que lo hizo sonreír.

Cuando este alzo los ojos llenos de devoción y amor, la hizo sentir sus pies temblar como gelatina.

—Marinette—dijo con voz profunda que revelaba sus oscuros instintos.

Sin soportar lo atrajo por las mejillas en un beso intenso que lo hizo jadear emocionado.

Por suerte nadie entro a los casilleros, o tendrían mucho que explicar ante el director.

.

Esos momentos eran extraños para ella, como esos había muchos donde el chico le demostraba de forma sincera que era importante para él. Todos le decían que no era un buen chico, pero no era verdad, puede que nadie lo viera, pero ella conocía al chico. Ese que siempre la metía al interior de la acera para que no caminara cerca de los carros, quien le dejaba quitarle las fresas al pastel porque ella las amaba, quien aceptaba ver una película infantil que ella espero tanto tiempo y quien acepto modelar sus diseños para una competencia.

También era quien siempre al verla sonreía, de forma leve, pero tan sincera, que provocaba que se sonrojara frente a él.

Ese quien decía Te amo todas las noches, que lo demostraba en su mirada y se reía cuando ella era feliz.

Pero fue en ese momento que lo supo…

—Creo que estás enamorado de mi—hablo ella con sinceridad cuando fueron a otra ciudad por una feria de diseñadores.

El chico la vio con fastidio alzando una ceja.

—Llevamos dos años juntos y hasta ahora lo aceptas—mascullo de forma resentida pero ella lo ignoro caminando de la mano de este.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía mis dudas—dice juguetonamente para verlo enojar, porque cuando frunce el ceño se ve mono, como un niño.

Este lo hace momentos después.

—Eres increíble—

—Lo sé—

—¡Marinette!—

Se detiene para girarse y darle un beso en la mejilla, que lo hace sonrojarse como la primera vez y desviar la mirada avergonzado.

Entonces ella sonríe con felicidad.

Pensando que es una ternura.

—Eres tierno—

—Cállate—

Ambos se ven antes de sonreír, no eran la pareja perfecta de cuento de hadas, tuvieron un principio difícil y era un milagro que todo funcionara.

Pero ahora.

No cambiarían al otro por nada.

—Te amo Claudius—le dice con sinceridad y lo ve sonrojarse de gran manera.

Era adorable.

—Yo también—musita este algo avergonzado comenzando de nuevo el camino.

Que ella está más de dispuesta a seguir a su lado.

 **Fin**

 _Claudius es demasiado perfecto, a pesar de ser Chloe versión masculina xD_

 _Hice un guiño a una autora que me encanta con el detalle de la jalea y el Kwami de la abeja :D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
